


Yet the Water Ever Flows

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Young Azura is not a happy child. Her older self hopes to help her.





	Yet the Water Ever Flows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed myself for not doing something with Azura sooner tbh. Hope you guys enjoy this birthday fic for her!

Why was it that people came to be? Azura often mulled that thought over and over in her hiding places around Askr. She knew she had not lived very long at her young age, but Azura always asked herself the same question as time went on: Why was she here? For as long as she could remember she had experienced harsh solitude and constant unfairness. Her dreams gave some escape, but those were not meant to last. Ever since she had been brought to Askr, Azura had long been unable to go back to her dream. 

“Why can’t I be happy for once?” She asked no one, huddled in a ball. Askr was better than Hoshido in her eyes, and yet still she felt no joy despite the welcoming atmosphere. She knew everyone didn’t really want to be so kind to her. Why would they? The young songstress pulled her headdress over her face when she felt a small wetness flow.

“Azura?” A voice called from outside her door. “Azura I know you’re in there. You never came to breakfast…”

Azura’s eyes shot open under her headdress. Quickly now, she did her best to stop her tears and clean herself up some. If any grownups saw her like this she would never be free from them. With one last sniffle, Azura peeked her head out of the door to see…herself. The same self she had seen in her dreams before arriving in Askr. “Please go away…”

The older Azura sighed as she knelt down to the young songstress. “Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

A hand reached out for a moment. Azura jerked back slightly, nearly slamming the door on her older self’s hand. “N-No I’m fine. Now please go away!”

“Azura…” Her older self frowned. “I know what you are going through, little one. We’re the same after all.”

“But I’m still feeling it!” Azura may have been the youngest child in Askr, but she still knew how life worked. “Y-You’re an adult now and I’m still me! You’ve had so much time to deal with all the tears and loneliness!”

A loud slam followed. Azura hoped her older self would leave her alone, but soon enough she heard another knock. “Shutting yourself away in solitude will only make it harder, Azura. Please…”

Silence followed and filled the room to the brim. If Azura stayed quiet, eventually her older self would go away. But what if she was right? Azura had never made an effort to force herself to be with others. Just taking the awfulness life gave her was what was keeping her in such a state! Slowly, the young girl returned to the door and opened it up fully. “Can it… Can I just be with you for today? Other grownups are…”

Her older self smiled. Azura noticed her hands were behind her back holding what looked like a plain white box. Her eyes must have been glued to it for a bit as the older girl took notice. “You forgot what today is, haven’t you?”

Azura thought for a moment before shaking her head. She saw herself laugh before pulling the box out. “I couldn’t blame you for how arduous a time it’s been for you. Though I do hope this will help you remember.”

The young girl held the box. It wasn’t too heavy, and whatever was inside smelled quite sweet. Azura slowly lifted the lid revealing… “Cupcakes?”

In the box were four large cupcakes. Three of them were a calm, light blue, though one was covered rather heavily in sprinkles. The two blue cupcakes not crusted in sugary decorations had what looked to be edible golden flowers on one, and feathery sprinkles on the other. The last cupcake contrasted the others with its royal purple, but still kept the vibrant golden flowers from one of the light blue cupcakes. “They’re so…pretty!”

“And do you know why I’m giving you this, Azura?”

Azura looked up at herself and back down at the cupcakes. She thought hard for a bit before it hit her. “It’s…today is my birthday… Our birthday…”

The younger songstress felt a hand gently pat her head. “Happy birthday to you, Azura. Your future selves and I know all too well what you have had to go through, so we wanted to give you something to make your day special.”

“You didn’t…” But the young girl trailed off. Her tears were returning, but these felt happier than before.

“It’s alright, young one.” Azura felt her older self softly hug her. “If you ever need someone to talk to, know that you are always welcome in any of our hearts.”

Azura nodded, but her tears continued. “Thank you… Thank you so much.” It had been so long since she’d felt anything close to happiness. Tomorrow could hold more despair for her, but with her older selves close by, Azura knew she could at least continue on with their support.


End file.
